


Restless in Red Wing

by lds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: reel_sg1, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sleepless in Seattle Retold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very engaged Daniel becomes fascinated with a man he has never met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AR where though there are still a few who object to homosexual relationships, they are in the very few. Mostly done to get around the phone call without having to write major fallout.
> 
> Beta'd by Kerensa.

A silver haired, distinguished looking USAF officer stood rigid against the blue sky, his only movement was his hand which was rubbing comforting circles on the young boy hugging his waist. The two were staring, eyes tearful, at a tombstone on a newly covered grave. The two remained there till an older man approached indicating to the two that the last of the cars were departing for the wake. Only then did the father and son walk slowly toward the car they arrived in.

In a small house not far from base, the family and friends of Col. Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill had gathered in celebration of the life of his recently deceased husband, Col. Harold Maybourne, who unfortunately had been killed in action. At this moment in time, Jack was trapped in the kitchen with one of his subordinates, Major Samantha Carter. Jack was leaning against the counter staring at nothing while Sam reviewed several cooking and other mundane matters with him; most of the base had supplied enough food to feed him and his son Charlie for the remainder of the year.

"The thing to remember sir, is no longer than 5 minutes in the microwave, otherwise it will be overcooked. Also, remember that Charlie has a dentist appointment at 1500 hours on Thursday." Sam turned to look at her CO, "Are you listening, sir? When is Charlie's appointment?"

"Yeah, microwave, 5 minutes," mumbled Jack.

Sam smiled slightly. "I'll remind you or better yet I'll take him or arrange for an airman to do it. I'm not sure if you're quite up to driving."

Sam patted Jack on the arm as she left the kitchen, breaking him out of his funk.

"Huh?" Jack looked around and seeing he was now alone started to head out to the living room. On the way out, he ran into General Landry, who had been seeking the other officer.

"Jack, are you sure this is what you want?" the General enquired.

Jack stared at the wall just over the older man's shoulder, he still couldn't bring himself to look into the eyes of others and see their sympathy. He wasn't quite strong enough. Understanding what his superior was asking, he replied simply, "Yes, sir."

"It's just I know that you planned to serve..."

Jack interrupted the man, shaking his head, "I can't risk Charlie losing another parent that way. I always knew it was a risk, but somehow, it just seem like it happened to other people, not to us."

Landry nodded. "I understand. What are you going to do?"

"Move back to where I grew up. Make a stable home for my son."

XXXXX

Dr. Daniel Jackson, noted archaeologist and anthropologist working for the Smithsonian, paced outside the institution's Suitland offices. He was waiting for his fiancée, Vala Mal Doran, to arrive. She was running true to form and was already more than a half an hour late for his planned departure time, this was despite his having padded the time he asked her to arrive. The two were driving to see his foster family before she headed on to see her family. They were advising both families of their engagement. Unfortunately, Daniel had to cancel going on to meet the Mal Dorans due to professional commitments, a colleague had come back to the country for a short visit and was only available at Christmas. As a result they were taking separate cars, but Daniel couldn't leave till Vala got there because she'd be sure to get lost following directions.

As a small black sports car approached, the tow-haired man cricked his neck and slung his shoulder back, sensing a stressful exchange ahead. A shapely, raven haired woman climbed out of the car, smiling brightly at Daniel as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. As Vala approached the unhappy man, her expression changed to that of a pout, her attempt to look contrite looked as fake as it actually was. Vala popped up on her toes giving Daniel a quick peck on the lips.

Folding his arms firmly over his chest, Daniel queried, "Do you have any idea how late you are?"

"Not as late as you'd have me believe," Vala chirped in response causing Daniel to grimace and pinch the bridge of his nose just below his glasses.

"Not having this discussion with you right now, we have too much driving to do today."

"You won't have this discussion because you know I'm right," Vala said with a laugh.

"No. You are late. We'll be lucky to get there before they sit down to dinner at this rate."

Vala spun around. "I don't see your car anywhere, Mr. Anxious."

"Right," Daniel drawled, "I was going to pull out and wait in a time limited parking spot, to risk getting a ticket because you are known for your punctuality."

Vala leant forward a little, raising her hand to run her finger seductively along his jawline, but Daniel caught her arm and pulled it away.

"Knock it off, you are just putting us further behind."

"Fine," a now defiant Vala retorted. With a little swish of her hips she headed toward her car, calling over her shoulder, "Come on then let's going then. Chomp, chomp."

XXXXX

A slim, dark haired man sat slumped in an overstuffed chair, his head resting on his right hand as he rubbed his temple intently. He looked a little overwhelmed as he faced his foster brother sitting in the matching chair across from him. The other man smirked at his obvious discomfort.

"So, got a problem with the announcement then?" laughed Daniel.

The usually levelheaded Paul Davis squirmed in his chair, where was that military training when you needed it? "It's not that I don't like her, it's just that's she's much more..." he struggled to find the right word. "Much more effervescent than people you usually date. And I guess that I always thought you'd..."

Daniel cut him off at that point. "You thought wrong, okay."

"You mean the parents got to you."

"No. Believe it or not I happen to adore Vala and managed to reach the decision to get married all by myself."

"And those continued conversations about how real happiness can only be found in having a wife and family, how your parent's left a clear sign that you should do just that when they left instructions in their will not to bury your mother with her engagement ring as they wanted you to have it for your own wife."

"That's not a sign, there is no such thing. That's my parents thinking their young son was going to fit into the social statistical norm. I am sure if they lived long enough to find out otherwise, they would have changed the will."

"So the fact that you tended to date men more than women, suggesting you didn't fit that social norm, is irrelevant?" Paul enquired defiantly as he knew the topic Daniel vehemently trying to avoid. "And I am guessing your choice to share your future with isn't fully aware of your dating habits?"

"A guy can experiment a little before settling down," Daniel mused. "And no, I may not have supplied my whole dating history with her, not that Vala would really care one way or the other."

"Might cause her to look at little closer at your motives if she knew," smirked Paul, finally feeling he had his equilibrium back. "I have to say I never did that kind of experimentation before settling down."

"Not the adventurous type."

"Not the adventurous type. I'm military and have seen real action."

"Different type of adventure," Daniel's linguist side came out.

"Whatever." Paul shrugged the comment off and tossed a small, grey box to his brother. "I picked up your mother's ring from the safe earlier."

Daniel flipped the case open. "Damn, one of the smaller diamonds has fallen out of its setting, a bad sign."

"You don't believe in signs, remember?" smirked Paul.

XXXXX

Daniel settled down in his car, the plain but reliable Volvo that Vala said suited him, something he was sure she meant as an out and out insult. She tended to view his more staid existence with a jaded eye, vowing to make him to make him more of a social creature if it was the last thing she did. He did hope she enjoyed a challenge. It was funny comparing Vala's view of him in comparison to the conversation he had with Paul. What did it say about his foster brother, that he came out as the more experienced of the two.

He smiled fondly over the memory of Vala's reaction to finding out about the damaged engagement ring. Viewed by many as a bit of a social butterfly, Daniel had to admit he had been concerned about not being able to provide her with that all important piece of jewellery for her visit with her family and friends. In fact he confessed that it might have been best if he bought her a new one. Vala however showed that depth of personality seen only by those she let's close, revealing she'd much rather have to wait to get a ring of such sentimental value to Daniel than make do with a new flashy new one.

The Christmas songs on the radio started to grate on Daniel's nerves as the drive home progressed. The problem with the season was that by the time the actual holiday arrived, the songs of celebration had long since worn out their welcome. Punching the various buttons on his stereo, Daniel sought something, anything else to listen to. The first few tries found more Christmas tunes, before he stopped a while on a disturbing religious show, followed immediately an even more disturbing medical one till he finally settled a on somewhat harmless sounding call-in show. Though it seemed a little odd that the show would have an new episode on Christmas Eve, but he guessed there were those who needed someone to talk to and the show wasn't above capitalizing on peoples misery. He was doing a little of that himself, finding comfort in other's being as lonely or lonelier than he was.

A warm sounding woman's voice emitted from the radio. "Our next caller is in Red Wing, Minnesota."

"Hi, my name is Charlie," a young sounding voice drifted across the waves.

"Hi Charlie. I am guessing you are younger than our usual callers."

"Yes. Ma'am," was the polite reply.

"So what's your wish for this Christmas season?"

"Um, it's not for me, it's for my Dad. I want to help him." Daniel smiled at that, a little selflessness from a child.

"What's wrong with your father?"

"He's not sick or anything like that. He's just alone. He's kinda lost, he's always sad and he won't talk about things. He's got no one to talk to but me and maybe Uncle George."

"Where's your Mom?"

"Mom? She's in Chicago. She doesn't have anything to do with it, it's because of Papa."

"Ah," the woman said, a small word that communicated a world of understanding. "What happened to your other father?"

"He died." Charlie paused, the pain vibrated from the emptiness of the moment on the radio. "In combat, last year."

"I am so sorry. It takes time to recover from such a loss, as I am sure you know."

"But I have people to talk to and he doesn't talk about it with anyone. I was wondering if you could help me get him talking, maybe some make suggestions."

"Charlie, I have an idea that might help you."

Daniel cringed a little at the tone of the woman's voice. "Don't do it Charlie," he said to himself. "Whatever she suggests, don't do it."

The host continued, "I think you should go get your father and get him on the radio with us."

"Are you crazy?" Charlie shouted into the phone and across the airwaves. "He's ex-military. He knows many ways to kill a man and he probably use more than one on me if he knew what I was doing."

"Don't, don't, don't," Daniel chanted as the woman encouraged to go get his father. She assured him with a degree of confidence that neither Daniel nor Charlie had that the boy would not get into trouble for his actions. Daniel shook his head as Charlie eventually caved and went to get his father. Quickly gave the host his father's name before the another line could being heard being picked up.

"Hello?" a voice holding a hint of curiosity came through clearly.

"Hi, Jack. This is Dr. Janet Frasier of 'A Healthier You'."

"Ah, lady, not to be rude but isn't in bad taste to be telemarketing on Christmas Eve?" Jack's voice indicating he had every intention of being just that.

"I am not calling to sell you anything," Dr. Frasier informed him. " 'A Healthier You' is a radio help show and I have been talking to your son about you, he is very concerned about how you've been dealing with some of the bigger events in you life as of late."

"Charlie did you call some quack on the radio?" could be heard in the distance, Jack having covered or removed the receiver from his mouth.

"Dad," Charlie whined. "Just talk to her."

"Look lady..."

"Dr. Frasier or Janet," she cut in to inform him.

"Look Dr. Frasier," Jack said through what sounded like gritted teeth. "I do not talk to complete strangers about my life or my feelings."

"From what Charlie was telling us, you don't talk to anyone about this stuff and he is worried about you."

A round of "Charlie" "Dad" could be heard in the background before Jack addressed the doctor again. "It's simple really I loved someone, he died. Life goes on. At least for me, I'm not so sure about that for Charlie at the moment."

Daniel chuckled over the comments, the affection the man had for his son showed in his voice, belying the words he spoke.

"Now Jack, it's good to talk about your feelings. I know military training doesn't exactly encourage a high level of sharing about feelings or showing emotions, but sometimes it is a necessary evil." The doctor trying to appeal to the man on a level she felt he would respond well to.

"Dr. Frasier, I'm trained and trained well, not to crack under enemy scrutiny, so I don't know why you think you'd be able to get me to talk."

"I think I could get you to talk because it was your son's Christmas wish."

"Way to lay on the guilt, lady," Daniel muttered.

Much to Daniel's surprise after letting out a deep seated sigh, Jack proceeded to actually share with Dr. Frasier and her audience; her comment having punctured a hole in the dam that held everything inside of the ex-military man. Daniel, like many other listeners, was drawn in to a story of deep love and heartbreaking loss that he wanted to deny brought tears in his eyes and an ache in his heart.

"Do you think you could love again?" Dr Frasier asked. "Love someone the way you did him?"

"I'd find it hard to believe," Jack sighed. "I really do."

"And how are you coping?"

"I think I'm doing well, under the circumstances. Will be doing better once Charlie no longer has radio or phone privileges."

"He doesn't sleep," Charlie interjected. "He prowls around at night, trying to occupy himself."

"How do you know that?" Jack demanded.

"I live here Dad." Daniel could almost hear the boy's eyes rolling as he said it.

"Well if you two can hold on for a short break. When we return we'll take calls from our listeners, give you a chance to weigh in on the situation with tonight's callers."

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle at Jack's panicked "What?".


	2. Chapter 2

The room was filled with bits and pieces of brightly coloured packaging. Parts of a "some assembly required" gift were laid out on the floor as the two heads bent together tried to figure out how turn those parts into an actual item of use; the instructions tossed carelessly aside once it was established nothing was missing. An older man sat on the couch, fondly observing the duo, but having his doubts that they would actually pull it off.

"You know," the observer voiced, "You could try actually using the instructions."

"George," Jack warned without looking away from what he was working on. "Men don't need instructions. I'd expect better from you."

George Hammond, better known as Uncle George, laughed. "One learns to use instructions when living in a house full of females. They never let you live it down if you don't and it takes forever to put together." He was spending Christmas day with the O'Neill's as his daughter had taken her children to see their paternal grandparents for the holidays and Jack insisted he come up to Minnesota instead of sitting at home alone.

"Never lived in a house with any woman," Charlie observed.

"You don't know how lucky you are, Charles." The boy in question screwed up his face at hearing his proper name.

"Now Jack, you don't need to be giving him a bad opinion of the fairer sex," chastised George.

"I thought that's what we were doing," Jack stated, trying to sound innocent. "Doesn't matter, it's too late, he's gone and got himself a girlfriend."

Charlie jerked his head and shaking it at the comment. "I do not. She isn't my girlfriend."

Jack winked at George and mouthed, "Yes, she is.", while the retired general laughed at the antics of the two while the teasing continued. The rough housing mostly associated with males, not something he witnessed much anymore.

"So, I heard you on the radio last night, on the drive in from the airport." George couldn't resist bringing up the radio phone-in, Jack's turn to be embarrassed.

"Oh that." Jack glared a little at Charlie. "We've agreed that something like that won't happen again, haven't we Charlie?"

"Yes, sir," was the mumbled reply.

"Well I thought the idea of you starting dating again was a good one." That comment moved Jack's glare from Charlie to George, who defended his observation. "It's not like Harry would want you to be alone."

"Right. Advice from a quack on the radio and a bunch of desperate callers looking for a hook up." Jack groaned at the memory of the disaster the night before. "I mean there were women making offers, what part of the story did they not get?"

"You told a story of love, most people want that, they tend to over look inessentials."

"And here I thought my dating men would be considered essential," Jack grimaced. "They were all desperate, end of story."

George pursed his lips and tapped his finger against them, lost in thought for a moment as he took in his younger friend. "But it felt good to talk about it, your life together, with someone. Someone detached from the actual life."

Jack looking quite abashed, dipping his head and mussing his hair as he answered, almost shyly, "Yeah."

"So Charlie did a good thing for you?"

"Charlie still lost his radio," Charlie chipped in.

"But still has phone privileges as he has to be able to call the girlfriend," grinned Jack.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

XXXXX

A powerfully built black man sat at desk in a small office that looked as though it would burst at the seams holding both. The look on his face indicating an infinite patience which was deceptive. A closer examination would show a mirth dancing in his eyes as he listened to the man leaning in his doorway.

"The call was fascinating actually," Daniel continued, his mind still dwelling on the radio show he listened to on Christmas Eve. "The man had no interest in talking to the woman, made it quite clear what he thought of a "radio doctor", but she somehow managed to hit just the right phrase, the right button to get him to open completely up and pour his heart out."

"Perhaps he really needed to speak to someone."

"I am sure that he did. Bottling it up, such a guy thing. Particularly military," Daniel nodded in agreement. "It's just I think he was a very private guy who would normally never talk about such personal things with strangers."

Teal'c reclined in his chair, it was always interesting when Daniel got caught up in something, the man's eyes simply shone with excitement. The oddity was this time it was not about some discovery at work but about an unknown individual.

"Is it a bad thing if it helped the man?"

"But that's it. Did it help him or is he now dealing with a serious loss and with the fact he revealed so much to, well, the country? This is part of the problem about these shows isn't it? One time call and the callers often have issues that need much more than that."

The smallest of smiles crept on Teal'c's lips. "I am amazed that you even listened given your opinion of such shows."

"It was the lesser evil. If I heard one more Christmas song I may have lost it and there was no telling what could of happened then."

The idea of Daniel going ballistic due to an overload of holiday tunes brought a full grin to Teal'c's face. Though he had no doubts that his friend could wreck havoc of a physical nature, his mind only conjured up pictures of him lecturing people into submission.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You do not wish to admit a secret fascination in the very thing you criticize me for listening to or watching?"

"No, I don't have any fascination with your vice of choice, which given most people's vices isn't really all that bad."

"Yet this is the third time you discussed this call in the last two days. If the fascination is not with the show, then it lies with the caller."

"Teal'c..." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"One can only assume given your deep seated interest." The man cocked his eyebrow knowingly.

Daniel moved from the doorway to a chair in front of his friend's desk, settling in. "It was the way he talked about the relationship, the life he had. It's something that evoked conflicting emotions I have to admit. The top one being envy, a wish to have a deep connection like that."

"You are getting married, I would think you have such a connection."

"Vala and I? I adore her but we are not quite that connected. I doubt many couples are. Ah, don't listen to me, I get engaged and start wondering..." Daniel trailed off, lost in a thought.

"Wondering about?" Teal'c prompted him.

"Never mind. Not really relevant." Daniel waved dismissively.

"You look up a little information on the man, satisfy your curiosity." Teal'c saw no harm in encouraging his colleague. He had to wonder if there was something that was drawing the man down this path and that a little digging would help Daniel come to whatever conclusion he was unknowingly seeking.

"Probably short, fat and ugly. I have seriously got to move on. Nice sounding voice though. I should be working not running on about some radio show."

Teal'c leant forward, propping himself on the desk top. "Turn into an anthropological study of the modern age."

"Don't enable me," Daniel scoffed while the back of his mind starting formulating a plan find out a little more about the voice that had drawn him in.

XXXXX

The TV was muted but on the screen flashed pictures of the past year. It was New Year's Eve and Jack found himself alone as Charlie gone to visit his mother. Sara had allowed him to have Christmas as she was worried about Jack, but did want a chance to visit with her son a little. Jack didn't begrudge her, he was the one with custody. He didn't have to be alone he guessed, George had invited him down the Washington area for a party. Jack turned the man down, suspecting a set up. Once George got an idea in his head...

Jack sighed and looked at the beer in his hand. Maybe he should have gone. Harry would not have liked him to continue moping, living in the past. Not that he wanted another relationship, most people don't get what he had once, he couldn't believe it could happen a second time, and what would be the point of a pale facsimile.

"Doesn't have to be a pale facsimile, just different," came a voice to Jack's right. The man turned to see his late husband seated on the couch next to him.

"You are a figment of my imagination," Jack told the man.

"No reason not to listen to me."

"I don't want to be seeing someone for the sake of seeing someone."

"Didn't say that."

"Can't be two people out there who are right for me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm me, there really shouldn't have been one."

"Don't be so negative. Remember the people who called in, must be something appealing."

"Desperate men." Jack gave a mirthless laugh. "Desperate women too."

The apparition of Harry flicked his hand in front of Jack. "Maybe you could give the second group a chance this time round."

"Did that already, remember. It's how we got Charlie, who is the only good that came of it."

"Oh, yeah. Charlie is a treasure. You should at least give dating a try, you never know. Or are you scared that you will find someone?"

Trouble with conversing with your own imagination, it tends to know your deepest fears. "I don't think I'd survive loving and losing again."

"You'd survive, if nothing else, you're a survivor."

XXXXX

Daniel sorted through various files on his computer, giving the impression of a man hard at work. However, most of the information he currently had open had nothing to do with his current ventures, and everything to do with a man he had never met. It had been remarkably easy and a little disturbing to get the name of the caller from the radio station. Of course he had gotten under the guise of a Smithsonian study, but he refused to feel too guilty about it. It wasn't like he was going to misuse what he collected. Once he had a name the rest was fairly straight forward.

"A wonderful invention the internet and kudos to Google for their excellent search engine," Daniel thought to himself for the hundredth time since he started his little side research project. He brought up a picture he had found of the phone caller who turned out to not be anything like he had predicted. Daniel sighed, "Born to the uniform."

"Who's the older hottie?"

Daniel jumped at the sound of Vala's voice behind him. He had been so engrossed in an image he hadn't heard her enter, disconcerting given her predilection to enter rooms in a way that guaranteed all attention would be on her.

"Seriously, he looks poured into that uniform. Love dress blues." Vala settled on the arm of Daniel's chair. "Good thing he's good looking, because you failed to notice me at all. So why you are you scoping him out?"

"Excuse me?"

"I do know what you do, Daniel, and that man in no way fits any of it." Vala ran her fingers through his hair. "So I'm guessing he caught your fancy and you are checking him out."

Daniel stared at his fiancée calmly accusing him of an interest in other person.

"A threesome could be fun," Vala stared at another picture Daniel had saved. "Bet he looks just as good out of those military outfits."

"I am thinking most engaged couples don't have conversations like this," a perplexed Daniel responded.

"Adventurous ones probably do," Vala retorted, spiking his hair as she spoke. "You must be attracted to him or why would you be sitting here staring at the pictures."

"Shouldn't that concept bother you?"

"What? Two men? It's rather hot actually."

Daniel brushed her hands away from his head and tried to flatten his hair. He felt a little guilty about being caught at doing what ever it was he was doing. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit he had no idea what he was doing, but honesty was something he was slowly losing touch with. "I meant the idea of your fiancé being attracted to someone else? Not that I am saying I am, attracted to the man."

"Fine. You simply look at photos of him for professional reasons despite the fact he clearly has nothing to do with Egyptian or any other ancient civilization." Vala propped herself up so she could study Daniel's face. "It's not like I walked in on you cheating, Daniel. You are looking at pictures of some guy, not sleeping with him. You aren't sleeping with him are you?"

"I haven't even met the man."

"So why are you interested in him? Aside from the obvious."

"Actually I heard him speaking on the radio and was intrigued by what he had to say." Daniel figured he was going to hell, if there was one, but there was no way he was admitting the full reason he started this insanity.

"Oh, so it is actually some boring motivation." Vala sounded disappointed. "Don't tell me, let me guess... He's some military guy who is also expert on the wars of ancient times."

"Yeah," Daniel sighed. "Something like that."

"Would have been more fun if you had been crushing on him." Vala stood up and straightened her outfit. "As long as you were only looking, I'd have no problem. After all, you are human, I think. So, how about lunch?"

"Yeah, sure." Daniel grabbed any opportunity to redirect Vala away from his growing fixation. He jumped out of his chair and dragged the woman away from the incriminating evidence of his mental meltdown.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie sat, lotus position, in the middle of the living room floor. He was surrounded by mounds of papers and appeared to be sorting through a sack of envelopes that he had barely made a dent in. He was so absorbed in his scanning and grouping the various letters that he did not hear his father enter; he did however hear his father's reaction to the mess he had made. In fact, it was possible that the folks on the other side of Red Wing heard it as well.

"For crying out loud, Charlie!" Jack bellowed. "What are you doing, starting a bonfire in the house?"

Charlie groaned at his father's lame attempt at humour. Rolling his eyes, he replied, "No Dad, of course not. I am simply going through all the letters you received."

Jack glared at his son. "You're reading my mail? And were the hell did it all come from?"

"The radio station, of course." Charlie gave his father a look that was meant as an insult to the older man's intelligence. "And before you ask, they called to get our address."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slightly. "And why are you reading them?"

"Because somebody has to." Charlie used a calming tone that one would expect to hear being used with a crazed man. "You would've just chucked them."

"That would be because that is all they deserve." Two could play the insulting tone game, Jack enunciating each word carefully as though he considered his son a simpleton. "Do I dare ask what the various piles are?"

"It's simple really, this pile are woman who should be locked up. The next one is women that I could possibly sell you on." Jack noted that that pile was by far the smallest as Charlie continued to explain, "This pile are men I could sell you on, then men who should be locked up and finally I'm not sure who or what wrote them."

Jack elected to ignore the "locked up" comments and instead asked, "What makes you think I would interested in anyone?"

"Uncle George..." Charlie got out before his father interrupted.

"Uncle George?"

"Yeah, Uncle George. He said it would be good for you to get out dating again."

Jack sighed and walked over and grabbed the phone. "Speaking of George, I have to give him a call back."

"He wants to know if we'll come down to Washington for March break," Charlie muttered distractedly, once again engrossed in the letters.

Jack eyes his son suspiciously. "You two aren't planning anything, are you?"

"What?" Charlie jerked his head up from what he was reading. "No. No. Nothing underhanded going on."

"I bet," Jack murmured to himself as Charlie went back to reading. Jack caught a glimpse of a picture attached and smiling asked, "So any scantily clad pictures of guys? Not picky from which pile just looking for some new inspiration."

"Argh, Dad," Charlie screamed. "TMI."

XXXXX

The group of friends sat around the table, each talking over the other, earning them some less than friendly looks from neighbouring diners. The laughter and general joviality of the table probably kept the irritation to looks and glances rather than out and out complaints from the fellow patrons. It wasn't a quiet, intimate restaurant nor was it one of those more boisterous restaurants, the noise was a little louder than was normally found inside its walls.

"So once again, why did you feel the need to drag me down here?" Jack directed his question toward George Hammond as the man had insisted that he fly down to the Washington area.

"Wanted to show you my little world," George offered as way of an explanation.

"Right." Jack shook his head in disbelief. "For crying out loud, George, just spit it out."

"I thought I'd peak your interest in working for me. It's not flying fighters, but it gives you something to do. You are wasting away up there in Minnesota."

"See, was that so hard," Jack smirked. "And I am not wasting away, I am available for my son."

"Yeah, and while that may have been necessary when Harry first died. Now he's doing well, time for you to get back to doing something. You'll go crazy after a while," counselled George.

"I'll bear that in mind. And you are in no way attempting to set me up." Jack was suspicious as George and Charlie had started plotting just that after the Christmas visit.

"No, No," George assured him. "Though now that you brought it up, Cameron has a friend..."

Jack made a face at the older man as Cameron Mitchell, former USAF pilot working for George, turned to join in the conversation having heard his name.

"What's that?" Cameron queried. "You telling him about Jonas?"

"Something like that" Jack responded. "Surprised to learn you still have friends. Thought that guy of yours would have scared him away."

"Well he's capable of it, sir," chirped Sam, still in the Air Force, she was in Washington for meetings along with fellow officer Paul Davis. "But Cam had the foresight to make friends with some sturdy folks."

"It's Jack, Carter," Jack directed his former subordinate while Cameron made a patently fake laugh at the woman's comment.

"And it's Sam, sir." Sam heavily emphasizing the choice of address with a smile.

Cameron tapped on the table to get Jack's attention, cocking his finger at the man when he turned to face the younger man. "You should consider coming down here to work. It's great place."

"And here I thought you were going to try and sell your friend." Jack took a swig of his beer. "Falling down on your assignment aren't you?"

"Naw. I figure I'd work on that which I have a shot at actually getting you to buy." Cameron shot his fellow table mates a cheeky smile.

"So Davis, you're being quiet," Jack observed. "Afraid of us?"

Paul was a newer member of the gang, he had only met most of the people at the table a few years ago, the remainder had been friends for years. He just smiled and shook his head in answer, his fun was watching and listening the rest of them.

"Do he have a voice?" Jack stage whispered from one side of his mouth.

Sam and Cameron both laughed loudly, before Sam replied, "I have heard it, but it is a rare thing indeed."

Cameron continued the outrageous claim. "It was heard tell that once he spent 36 hours in the company of two airmen, neither of whom heard a peep from him the whole time."

"Will you knock it off," proclaimed Paul causing the whole table to jump and burst out in a hearty laughter.

Unbeknownst to them, the table was being closely observed by an occupant of a table on the other side of the restaurant. Eyes with such rapt attention to them that the individual's companions were going unnoticed. His behaviour was not being missed by them though.

"You know," Vala reached over and tapped Daniel roughly on the shoulder. "You know it's rude to ignore people. And the worse part is I don't even think you have noticed exactly who is sitting at that table."

Daniel snapped his eyes away from the man he had been watching for most of their meal, looking puzzled as he turned toward his fiancée. "What?"

"I agree with Vala," Teal'c offered in support of the irate woman. "You appear unaware of a presence you actually know. I assume you would have gone over to say hello otherwise."

"I'd be a little less pissed if you did know he was there," Vala sighed.

"If who was there?" a perplexed Daniel asked.

"Your brother," snapped Vala. "But no, you have been staring at that man. I know he's the same one you have been cyber stalking."

"I have not been doing any such thing," Daniel huffed. "To cyber stalk would be to follow him around on the internet. I merely looked up some information on him."

Teal'c and his date watched the comments volley between the volatile woman and their stubborn friend. It was not going to be a dull evening.

"And drooled over pictures. I don't mind you being a bit of fan for whatever reason, but really."

"Hey, you were doing some drooling yourself, if I remember correctly." Daniel was feeling defensive since he couldn't actually deny the charge.

"Well, it would be rude not to go say hello." Vala stood up and started tugging Daniel to his feet as well.

"Say hello to who?" Daniel still hadn't realized who was sitting at the table with the man who had so completely captured his attention.

"Your brother," Teal'c informed him. "And Vala is correct, it would be rude."

"But we haven't settled up yet." Daniel grasped at reasons not to go over to the other table. He had a feeling that Vala was going to make him pay for his inattention during the meal.

"We will settle up later," Teal'c said with a slight incline of his head. "We will meet you at the theatre, no need to rush."

Daniel shot Teal'c a dirty look, with that comment his fate was sealed. As Vala dragged him over to the very table he had been watching all evening, Daniel felt like a noose was tightening around his neck.

Vala called out to Paul as the two closed in on the table and the man swung his head in their direction, a look of surprise written across his face.

"Hey there, imagine running into you here," Paul said in way of a greeting.

"Well we do live here," Vala chirped.

"In the restaurant?" Jack joked as he gave Daniel a once over, something that escaped the other but not his companion.

Vala made a face, slapping his shoulder, she shot back with a flirtatious giggle and a "Washington, silly."

"Careful Jack, you are stepping on dangerous ground exchanging wits with this one," Paul quipped before introducing the two with a nod in their direction. "This is my brother, Daniel, I believed I mentioned him once or twice. And the lovely lady is his fiancée, Vala. Both very sharp."

Vala smiled brightly at everyone at the table before plopping herself firmly in Jack's lap and started playing with his hair. Punishing Daniel would appear to include punishing Jack for being attractive to her fiancé. Meanwhile Daniel wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. He looked over at his brother, but Paul was much too amused by Vala's antics to offer any sympathy to his sibling.

"So handsome, how do you feel about a threesome?" The question startled Jack, though why he wasn't sure since the woman was forward enough to sit in a stranger's lap.

"Come on now," Vala smirked, "I saw you checking out my man."

Daniel started turning a bright pink while Jack simply started to laugh. Vala gripped his shoulder, leaning toward Daniel, she put her other hand in front of her mouth and staged whispered to her fiancé, "He was checking you out and so was the other one." Vala nodded in Cameron's direction.

"Thank you, dear. I didn't notice." Nor did he really want to know as he was already embarrassed enough.

"The chick here on the other hand," Vala waved at Sam, "didn't even register your arrival. I think they are all gay."

"The gay forces," quipped Cameron causing both Jack and Sam to snap, "Don't bring up the camo."

Vala looked inquisitively around the table. "Camo?" she quizzed them.

"Pink," George responded. "Inside joke."

"Wouldn't really camouflage you." Daniel felt compelled to point out.

"It would during a bubble gum invasion," Cameron observed followed immediately by Paul's, "Don't ask."

Daniel and Vala both felt that would be best to follow Paul's advice. The table was happy to have thrown the overly friendly woman for a loop, however she quickly got the edge back with her next comment.

Once again running her fingers through Jack's hair she asked in an oh so innocent voice, "You were on the radio, weren't you?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. How had she known that? It's not like she could recognize him, his voice wasn't that distinctive to be remembered from a short conversation that happened months ago.

"Not that I heard you," Vala continued, "It was Daniel. Wasn't it, sweetness?"

Daniel rolled his eyes at the sickening nickname before attempting to dig himself out of the corner Vala seemed determine to paint him into.

"I hate to ruin your fun teasing a complete stranger, but we really did just stop by to say to hi to Paul. Hi Paul," Daniel said with a quick wave. "We really need to go catch up with our friends."

"Oh pooh. Mr. Hunky here doesn't mind me in his lap, do you? Though I think he'd be much happier if you were sitting here, Daniel." Vala waggled her eyebrows suggestively as she said happier.

Daniel grabbed his wayward fiancée by the arm, pulling her to her feet. Dan offered awkwardly, "I'm sorry she's usually not this forward."

"No problem." Jack waved the apology off, it had been surreal but fun. "What man doesn't want a lap full of a beautiful woman once and a while."

"A gay one?" Vala queried with a laugh, before adding with a wink. "But Daniel is too shy to give you the lap full that you want."

"It's been interesting, please stop by anytime," laughed Cameron as Sam and George nodded their approval, hey had all been thoroughly entertained.

"Yeah, a blast." Daniel nodded at the entire table.

"You betcha," Jack murmured as he took in one last long appreciative glance at Daniel as he and Vala walked away. Once he turned his attention back to the table, he was pounced on by his companions.

"You were on the radio?" demanded Sam while Cameron supplied, "How is it this is the first we are hearing about it?"

Jack narrowed his gaze at his two former subordinates and simply replied, "No."

He might have gotten away with the denial if George hadn't popped up with, "Well actually it all happened this past Christmas Eve."

XXXXX

"I think we need to talk," Vala stated as she and Daniel entered his apartment.

Ominous words. Ones Daniel had heard too many times before, delivered in that tone, the one that sets off warning signals in his head. "You think so huh?"

"Well given that the last few months you've been more interesting in digging up information on some man, that until tonight, you had never met yes, I do," Vala pointed out, no malice in her voice, just being matter of fact. "And while I don't mind you being attracted to other people, it enters the realm of upsetting when you are more attracted, more interested in another person and that has become abundantly clear."

"I..." Daniel was at a lost to what to say to her.

"Don't bother denying it, it insults both of us. And you know I deserve better. I am..."

This time it was Daniel cutting her off, stating with a self-deprecating smile. "You are a goddess deserving of a man who will worship you."

"I thought it was you." Vala shrugged. "I was wrong. But better to figure it out now rather than later, when we are married."

"I don't think..." Once again Daniel was unable to complete his thoughts.

"If you were the type to pursue, you'd have probably gone after that man by now."

"I don't think so," retorted Daniel. "That would be a little too creepy."

"You're a clever man, you'd have found a way to meet him."

"Like he'd been interested if I did, me, stuffy old academic."

"My sweet Daniel," Vala sighed sadly, cupping his cheek. "It never ceases to amaze me how much you undervalue yourself. Probably why I can't bring myself to be mad at you about this whole situation."

"Vala nothing is ever going to happen between myself and Jack," Daniel argued, not liking the idea of once again being alone.

"Maybe, maybe not. What is clear is that we aren't meant to be. This interest, this obsession goes well beyond cold feet and if you are honest with yourself, you'd know that too."

Daniel found he couldn't deny her words because he knew, somewhere deep inside, beneath his fear of loneliness that she was right.

XXXXX

Jack sat down in the small office that was now officially his. It felt strange to once again be part of the workforce, though it was nice to be flying once more on a regular basis. It had taken till the end of the school year, Jack hadn't wanted to disrupt Charlie's education, but he had given in and accepted a job offer from George Hammond. He had to admit it was good to be working with some of the old gang again. The added bonus of Sam Carter and Paul Davis having being assigned to the Pentagon, everyone was once again in once place. Well, everyone but Harry, but though he felt sad at the thought, the painful edge had finally worn off. It was easier now to remember the happy times.

Speaking of Sam and Paul, there they were now. If he didn't know better, he'd almost be convinced they were a couple given the last few times he saw one, the other was always around somewhere. Sticking his head out his office door, he offered the two a greeting. "Hey what brings you over to our neck of the woods?"

"Hey, sir. Thought we'd come by and take everyone out to celebrate you starting a new job," explained Sam.

"What have I told you about addressing me as sir, Carter," Jack retorted. "Doubt you'd be able to get Cameron out on short notice. Whipped, that boy is."

"Er, that would be the same thing I've said about you calling me by my last name, sir," Sam fired back. "I'll go talk to Cam, get him free from dinner."

"What you going to do, beat up his boyfriend again?" Jack asked in reference to the story Cameron had regaled him with earlier

"I did not beat him up." the blonde defended herself. "I simply tapped him."

"Tapped him?" both men asked, their scepticism showing in their faces and their tones.

"Okay, I hit him hard. But only because he moved," scoffed Sam. "If he stayed still it would have been a simple tap."

"Does he ever stay still?" Paul asked. "I don't think I've ever seen it."

Sam harrumphed at the tearing away of her defence regarding the punch. "You know what, I'm going to talk to Cam. Don't wander off."

As the two men watched her stomp off, Jack queried about how Paul was adjusting to living in the Washington area. "I guess it's nice having family in the area, your brother and his fiancée."

Paul smiled to himself, he had wondered how long it would take Jack to bring up Daniel. The word on the grapevine was that he had been intrigued by the quiet man who seemed mismatched with the vivacious woman. Little did Jack know that Daniel was anything but quiet once he gets comfortable with you. Paul would leave that for the man to find out on his own.

"Just my brother. They broke up." Paul dropped the bait.

"Really? Why?" Jack asked as his eyes lit up with interest.

"Just not right, I guess." Paul shrugged, not wanting to go into detail over the event that had happened the same night Jack met the pair. "Daniel tends to just go with the flow, ending up in relationships without knowing how he got there. I think they only got engaged simply because Vala was the first one to ask. Not that he didn't care for her."

"You saying he's not aggressive. seemed pretty aggressive to me, finding out who I was from a radio show. That is the message I got from her comments."

"Ah, that wasn't aggression," Paul clarified. "That was his insatiable curiosity. Not going to turn into creepy stalker boy or anything. If he were, you'd know by now. Stealth is not his thing."

As Jack nodded, taking in what Paul was saying, the other man walked into his office, grabbed a notepad and scribbled something on it. He then hand the paper over to Jack.

"Here, his number. Call him up. Satisfy your own curiosity. At least with this you know you'll have something to talk about."

Jack stared at the number on the paper for a moment before stating, "I just might."

XXXXX

He hung up the phone, a smile spread brightly across his face. He had a date - with him. Who would have thought that a story, a voice that he heard on the radio almost six months ago would change his life so much. He knew when he heard Jack talk about his marriage, that he had wanted something like that in his own life. And now, and now he was started on the road to explore that very possibility with the man who had caused that self-examination. The world, the world is truly a mysterious place.


End file.
